1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a coil device installed in a rectifier circuit in AC equipment such as a power circuit or an inverter, a noise suppression circuit, a resonance circuit, and the like, and more specifically relates to an air core coil fitting apparatus for fitting an air core coil onto a core.
2. Description of Related Art
Coil devices such as choke coils are formed by attaching a wound wire around a core made of a magnetic material. In order to easily attach a wound wire to a core, the core has a gap extending through the core in the radial direction. An air core coil wound in advance is fitted using this gap onto the core (see FIGS. 1 and 2 of JP 2011-135091A, for example), after which the gap is filled with a magnetic or non-magnetic filling member (see FIG. 9 of JP 2011-135091A, for example).
The operation that fits air core coils onto cores is manually performed. Since gap dimensions are determined so as to be preferable for magnetic circuit designs such as inductance values or magnetic saturation characteristics, it is not possible to obtain a design that ensures gap dimensions necessary for fitting of coils. Accordingly, in most cases, air core coils have to be fitted through narrow gaps, resulting in problems that the qualities and the numbers of coil devices manufactured vary depending on the skill of operators, i.e., problems such as deformation in which part of the air core coils is tensioned and deformed, friction on the insulating coat surfaces, or variation in the output due to poor efficiency in the fitting operation.